1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for lifting a wheel to the raised axle of a vehicle. More specifically this invention relates to apparatus to facilitate the raising of a wheel to the axle of a vehicle, particularly a heavy wheel for a truck or recreational vehicle, and to position the openings of the wheel appropriately opposite the axle and the lugs on the wheel base. Still more specifically this invention relates to apparatus which can adjust the direction and degree of raising to properly position the wheel for movement onto the axle and lugs of the wheel base. Still more specifically this invention relates to apparatus by which the wheel can be easily transferred from the raising apparatus to the axle and lugs of the wheel base.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are a number of patents for lifting vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 968,315 shows a combination jack and truck which has four screw jacks, one at each corner of a caster supported rectangular frame. This device is used to raise vehicles having low clearance. This device is not a practical means for raising a truck wheel to the truck axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,255 describes an automobile hoist by which an automobile can be raised off the ground. This is not directed to the lifting and positioning of a wheel. Moreover this device is not capable of adjusting one part of the lifting operation from the remainder of the operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,056 shows a wagon bolster jack. Here again this is directed to a lifting device for a vehicle; it is not directed to a wheel lifting operation; and the device is not capable of adjustment of one part of the lifting operation independent of the remainder of the lifting operation.
Neither of these patents show an apparatus which will facilitate the lifting of a vehicle wheel, particularly a heavy wheel such as for trucks and recreational vehicles, and to adjust the positioning of the openings in the wheel for reception onto the axle and lugs of the wheel base.